primeval season 1
by Godzilla Walking Dead Fan 21
Summary: 8 years ago a woman named Helen cutter disappeared now strange anomiles are appearing can they be contained or not


It was a stormy night as a woman ran through a parking lot .a large sailed preadator pursued her. She tried to open a car but it was locked. She kicked the glass as the preadator came out of the forest. She broke it and unlocked the car. She opened it and jumped into the car and hid as the 20 foot killer walked up to it it sniffed the back of it. But it walked to the right of the car. Helen turned as the hunter roared. It smashed its head into the right window snapping at the woman. She despertly tried to open the door and pulled it open and ran off. The creature pulled its head out and roared. The woman ran up to the store and tried to get the man working to let her in. but he just looked at her before vacuuming the floor again sundenly a shoping cart flew at her as she ran she jumped on top of a car before the creature threw one at her she ran into the forest of dean as the creature roared. 8 years later. A man named Nick cutter was driving in a van with his college Stephan hart. They stopped at a house it was his house. They got out and closed the doors to the van and walked inside he used to have a wife named Helen cutter but she vanished 8 years ago in the forest of dean where her body was never found. They came into a room with fossilized ammonite shells and tons of papers and note book. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and opened it. The man that was there was standing smiling. He had a newspaper in his hand hello Mr Cutter. Hello what is your name asked Cutter. Its Conor temple. I thought you might know me I used to be one of your students. Well I guess I don't remember you. He grabed something wait that's not trash Conor exclaimed that's a project on how aliens might have brought life to earth. He threw it away um it's a work in progress. But I think you might be interested in this strange estimated 18 to 20 foot long creature sighted is it a hoax or real it read. Conor this isn't real yes it is can you help search for it please alright fine. Meanwhile at a zoo 2 lizards ran through the pen. Come on guys do your stuff awoman with short hair asked um Abby how is it going not good I guess she doesn't like him. Abby come with me after a lot of thinking I have decided to shut the lizard mating project down how about you work with insects or something. Those aren't my thing she complained leaving the zoo. She headed into the forest of dean. Meanwhile cutter was waiting for a drink as he was spotted by a woman hello. My name is Claudia brown. You must be professer Nick I am hear to well get a drink before I investagate creature sightings in the forest of dean can I help. Of course he exclaimed. Meanwhile Conor showed Stephan a machine. This machine will tell us all about extinct animals. Suddenly Nick appeared with Claudia this woman will be joining us. They headed off to where the first sighting had been found. They found a truck and tear marks all it as well as chicken carcasses. It was huge exclaimed the farmer. 18 to 20 feet long. Deadly none the less. They contined looking. Meanwhile Abby contined through the forest of dean. Suddenly she saw a small sailed creature swimming in a stream. An amphibian because it has webbed feet. But look at that sail. She picked it up. She walked the misty forest. Before stumbling in front of a light. More small sailed amphibians ran out. Night was falling on the forest of dean. Stephan whispered to Cutter do you think Conor is right I don't know he whispered back. Meanwhile at a farmers ranch very close by. A large sailed hunter eyed a herd of cows. One of the bulls headed off by himself to some grasses but the creature charged smashing into the fence. The herd scattered as the preadator slamed into the bull. It then crushed its wind pipe and began to feed. Meanwhile the group stumbled across the light. What is it. Suddenly more small sailed amphibians ran out. Gotcha Cutter exclaimed as he tackeled it. Platyhistrix but the lived 280 million years ago how are they alive maybe this thing is a ripple of time and space allowing creatures from different eras to come to our time exclaimed Conor. I actually agree then that makes this an anomaly suddenly a roar shot threw the forest. Well that thing is a lot meaner platyhisrix are to small to have done the damage they saw earlier. Meanwhile Abby still walked threw the woods with the platyhistrix in her hand a good name for you would be platy. Suddenly a roar bursted threw the forest . she hid in the bushes with the platyhistrix. The large creature walked past. As Abby readied hersel go. She ran as the creature roared and chased her she ran up a tree. It was to tall for the creature to get her and it could'nt climb because of its size it left. She got out of the tree and walked of suddenly a light was shown in her face. Are you okay you will not be harmed. They decided to tell the government about the problem. So your meaning to tell me exclaimed a man in fancy cloths named James Lester. That strange animals are running around trying to cause havoc how are we going to keep the publics knowledge away from these things. Some way or another now in better news exclaimed Lester. We are experimenting on the creature it's a platyhistrix Cutter exclaimed to Lester. They looked at him as he steped back you people don't know how to handle that animal it reatreted running for its life. Well don't just stand there catch it Claudia and Abby raced after it. It managed to escape up an elevator as they followed behind. It made noises before getting out Abby caught it and hid it well I didn't catch it. Meanwhile Lester was ready to introduce Cutter to Captian Ryan he will help you catch the creatures you are after. They headed off packing up ropes to tie down big animals and dog crates for smaller ones. They drove to the forest of dean. There they came across the family of platyhistrix. They caught a few of them and put them in crates. But one left to some bushes as the preadator grabed it in it's mouth and ate it. It emerged and roared whoa they began to fire in it. It head slamed a soider before killing him. And it tail slamed Ryan into the side of one of the trucked knocking him out it reatreted. Cutter saw Ryan and waked him up I know what that was dimetrodon cutter exclaimed a deadly ambush preadator. We need to catch it and fast. They decided to look at the anomaly well it looks as if its closeing with that it closed. Wow suddenly they were attacked by the dimetrodon. They ran through the forest and escaped up a tree. The preadator gave up. Later on at the home office. Well that means a huge killer is stalking the forest well this is bad. Hey Lester a creature has been sighted going to the race track. Must be the dimetrodon. They looked for the creature and spotted it heading to the track good news is the track is practicing. Alright we need to catch it. They readied them selves here here Stephan exclaimed as he reatreted the creature chased after him. He got in a race car as the practice people ran off he drove on the trackes and turned as the dimetrodon charged he charged and ramed into him knocking it uncontious but it recovered it tried to attack Claudia but cutter traqilized it. Good work. Meanwhile at his house Cutter could only hope that they could find out more about the anomalies. Next time a large hunter rampages downtown London while Cutter maybe finding more all next time on primeval


End file.
